Sol Regem
Sol Regem is an Misanthrophic Sun Dragon who appears in the netflix serise The Dragon Prince'. ' He was the orginal King of the Dragons for 200 years. Somtime during his regin Dark Magic was discoverd by a Human mage named Zirad who gatherd a group of followers to poach the essence of magical creatures. Not liking this he arrange a meeting with Zirad in order to confront him about his and his followers use of dark magic promsing not to hurt him. However when Zirad stubbornly refused to surrender his staff Regem reveald the catch of the promise he made to Zirad, if he refused to give up dark magic the dragon will subject thousnds of innocent people of the nearby city of Elarion as punishment for the actions of Zirad and a few other Dark Mages. As he departed to Elarion, Zirad attempted to kill Sol Regem to protect the city, but Regem ended up killing Zirad in retaliation but not before he was blinded by the latter. Despite this however a poem about Elarion, confirms that Sol Regem with his keen sense of smell and hearing manged to overcome his inablity to see and destory the city and nearly succeded in killing all of it's inhabitants but a few people managed to surive Regem's genocide with help from a Startouch Elf named Aaravos. Sol Regem was eventually succeded by a female Moon Dragon named Luna Tenebres. Personality As a misanthrophibe, Sol Regem is guilty of Racism/Specism even before Dark Magic was invented as shown when he responded that Humans were inferior after Ziard expressed concern about humanities well being when Sol Regem demanded him and his followers to surrender the practice of Dark Magic. Sol Regem is shown to have no qulams killing a human being regradless of their age and alingment ethier to spite sombody else he dislikes or to get them out of the way and is the least bit sorry about it. His views on the human race also make him dangerously arrogant and also a geniune sociopath. Sol Regem is also shown to be unreasonble again and again. One example of this is when he refuses to let Callum into Xadia as a result of the latter being human, Callum agrees to return home and allow Rayla and Zym to compelte their journey without him; Sol Regem however is ungrateful since if Callum isn't doing to die, then Sol wouldn't hestate to kill Rayla and Azymondias even though the two are also Xadian with Zym being a fellow dragon (Not a Sun Dragon) and an infant. This forces the trio to expolit Regem's blindness by disgusing Callum's scent. Powers and Ablites '''Fire Breath - '''As a Sun Dragon, Sol Regem has the ablity to breath fire '''Keen snese of smell - '''Like all Dragons in The Dragon Prince and many dragons in various other meda Sol Regem has an excellent sense of smell which he became more depedant on after he was blinded. '''Bilunguism - '''As and Archdragon Regem has the ablity to not only speak dragon, but also Human and Elven. '''Flight - '''Sol Regem has the ablity to fly with his wings. '''Superhuman Hearing - '''As a dragon Sol Regem hearing is more keen than that of a human. Category:Wrathful Category:Brutes Category:TV Show Villains Category:Dragons Category:Misanthropes Category:Extremists Category:Extortionists Category:Cowards Category:Homicidal Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Monsters Category:Terrorists Category:Arrogant Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Karma Houdini Category:Xenophobes Category:Vengeful Category:Article stubs Category:Genocidal Category:Predator Category:Oppressors Category:Fighters Category:Hypocrites Category:Social Darwinists Category:Supremacists Category:Thugs Category:Leader Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Abusers Category:Paranoid Category:Delusional Category:Animals